Sam Phillips (musician)
Sam Phillips (born Leslie Ann Phillips January 28, 1962) is an American singer, songwriter, composer and actress. She began her career in the contemporary Christian music industry but, uncomfortable with that image and industry, she re-branded herself as "Sam"—transitioning into the mainstream market after meeting producer T-Bone Burnett. She has released eight albums including the critically acclaimed Martinis and Bikinis in 1994. She has also composed scores for the television shows Gilmore Girls and Bunheads. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Awards 4.1 Grammy Awards 4.1.1 Nominations 5 Discography 5.1 Albums 5.1.1 As Leslie Phillips 5.1.2 As Sam Phillips 5.2 Digital EPs 5.3 Compilations 5.4 Compilation appearances 5.5 Appearances on other artists' albums 5.6 Singles 6 Composer of television music 7 References 8 External links Early life Phillips was born in Glendale, California, the second of three children, and has a brother and a sister.12 Career She began her musical career in the early 1980s, singing background vocals for Christian artists Mark Heard and Randy Stonehill. Phillips was signed to a solo contract with Myrrh Records – under her given name – and recorded four Christian pop albums, Beyond Saturday Night, Dancing with Danger, Black and White in a Grey World and, finally, The Turning, which teamed her with producer and future husband, T-Bone Burnett. Several became Top 10 singles on Christian radio3 and Myrrh records promoted her as "the Christian Cyndi Lauper". Phillips was never comfortable with this image, and it was a bone of contention between her and her label. She began using the name "Sam" professionally in 1988 when she left Myrrh Records and signed with Virgin Records in order to distance herself from her prior persona.4 With The Indescribable Wow Philips moved into mainstream music. The album featured the orchestrations of Van Dyke Parks. Cruel Inventions was released in 1991, and included a guest performance by Elvis Costello. 1994's Martinis and Bikinis was widely praised by music critics and was nominated for a Grammy Award;5 her second nomination (the first was as Leslie Phillips). In 1995, Phillips made her film acting debut in the Bruce Willis blockbuster Die Hard with a Vengeance, in the role of a terrorist, Katya. In 1996, Phillips released Omnipop (It's Only a Flesh Wound Lambchop), which featured a song co-written by R.E.M.. Phillips made a cameo appearance in the 1997 Wim Wenders film The End of Violence, singing part of the song "Animals on Wheels" from Omnipop. After releasing a contractually obligated "best of" album in 1999, Virgin Records dropped Phillips from its roster. In 2001, Phillips signed with Nonesuch Records and released a stripped-down acoustic album called Fan Dance, which featured some of her most critically acclaimed songwriting. Phillips also began writing music for and scoring the television series Gilmore Girls, and appeared in the final episode of season six, performing "Taking Pictures" from her Fan Dance album. In 2004, she released A Boot and a Shoe, another collection of acoustic cabaret songs. After the release of A Boot and a Shoe, Phillips and husband/producer T-Bone Burnett divorced, although they continued to work together to finish her album.678 Her album, Don't Do Anything, was self produced and released in 2008. In October 2009, Phillips launched The Long Play, a music subscription service offering digital releases without a record label.9 The first subscription only EP, Hypnotists in Paris, was recorded with the Section Quartet and a Christmas collection Cold Dark Night, Magic for Everyone, Old Tin Pan, and Days of the One Night Stands followed, with the full-length album Cameras in the Sky being released in early 2010. In Spring of 2011 she issued Solid State, a public CD release comprising 13 of the best songs from her subscription service. Phillips described her next album, Pretty Time Bomb (later renamed Push Any Button), as being "a nostalgic sort of dream of being a pop star in the 60s and early 70s. It's a sweet kind of album and I don't know where it came from. I don't know what compelled me to make it. It's probably a bad idea, but every time I listen to what I've done, it makes me really happy. So I figure, that must mean something and I should go ahead and put it out there."10 In 2012, it was announced that she would be reunited with Gilmore Girls creator Amy Sherman-Palladino by scoring music for the American TV show Bunheads.11 Phillips released Push Any Button on August 13, 2013.12 Personal life Phillips married producer and musician T-Bone Burnett in 1989, and together they have one daughter, Simone, born in 1997.13 Phillips and Burnett divorced in 2004, and both have since remarried.1415 Awards Phillips has received two Grammy Award nominations (one as Leslie Phillips and one as Sam Phillips) and was the 2011 recipient of Image Journal's annual Denise Levertov Award, "given annually to an artist, musician, or writer whose work exemplifies a serious and sustained engagement with the Judeo-Christian tradition".16 Grammy Awards Nominations 1985: Best Female Gospel Vocal Solo Performance - Black and White in a Grey World (as Leslie Phillips) 1994: Best Female Rock Vocal Performance – "Circle of Fire" from Martinis & Bikinis (as Sam Phillips) Discography Albums As Leslie Phillips Beyond Saturday Night (1983) Dancing with Danger (1984) Black and White in a Grey World (1985) The Turning (1987). Produced by T-Bone Burnett. Later reissued on CD and credited to Sam Phillips. Recollection (1987) A "best of" album, covering music from the Myrrh period. Features acoustic versions of "Your Kindness" and "No One But You" (available only on this CD) and the demo version of "Walls of Silence." As Sam Phillips The Indescribable Wow (1988, Virgin Records) Produced by T-Bone Burnett. Cruel Inventions (1991, Virgin Records) Produced by T-Bone Burnett. Martinis and Bikinis (1994, Virgin Records) Produced by T-Bone Burnett, with one track co-produced by Colin Moulding. Omnipop (It's Only a Flesh Wound Lambchop) (1996, Virgin Records) Produced by T-Bone Burnett. Fan Dance (2001, Nonesuch Records) Produced by T-Bone Burnett. A Boot and a Shoe (2004, Nonesuch Records) Produced by T-Bone Burnett. Don't Do Anything (2008, Nonesuch Records) Produced by Sam Phillips. Cameras in the Sky (2011) Long Play Album Solid State (2011) Songs from The Long Play Push Any Button (2013) Digital EPs Hypnotists in Paris (2009, Eden Bridge Music) Produced by Sam Phillips. Download-only EP, the first release from the Long Play digital subscription program introduced by Sam Phillips in 2009. Cold Dark Night (2009) Produced by Sam Phillips. Download-only EP. The second Long Play release. Magic for Everybody (2010) Download-only EP. The third Long Play release and first to be available from other download services. Old Tin Pan (2010) Download-only EP. The fourth Long Play release. Days of the One Night Stands (2010) Download-only EP. The fifth and last Long Play EP. Compilations Zero Zero Zero (1998, Virgin Records) A "best of" album, covering music from the Virgin period. Includes several alternate mixes and new recordings. The Disappearing Act 1987–1998 (2008) Compilation appearances Back to the Rock (1981) - "Bring Me Through" (this marks Phillips' first solo appearance on an album) Love Songs for Christian Couples – Vol. 1 (1985) - "Enough For Me" Not Gonna Bow (1986) - "Black and White in a Grey World" A Midnight Clear – soundtrack (1992) - "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear" Ready to Wear (Pret-a-porter) Soundtrack (1994) - "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" Melrose Place: The Music (1994) - "Baby, I Can't Please You" Maranatha! Anthology: The Artists, 1971–2001 - "Bring Me Through" Gilmore Girls: Our Little Corner of the World (2002) - "Tell Her What She Wants to Know" Hear Music Volume 7: Waking (2002, Hear Music) - "Is That Your Zebra?" Crossing Jordan – soundtrack (2003) - "I Wanna Be Your Man" Crazy Heart – Soundtrack (2009) - "Reflecting Light" Appearances on other artists' albums Stop the Dominoes (1981) Mark Heard, backing vocals Victims of the Age (1982) Mark Heard, backing vocals Side By Side (1983) The Imperials, guest vocals on "Make My Heart Your Home" Equator (1983) Randy Stonehill, backing vocals Dry Bones Dance (1990) Mark Heard, backing vocals Nothing but a Burning Light (1991) Bruce Cockburn, backing vocals on "Great Big Love" Life Is Messy (1992) Rodney Crowell, backing vocals on "Let's Make Trouble" Bringing Down the Horse (1996) The Wallflowers, backing vocals on "Invisible City" and "Laughing Out Loud" Singles Year Title Chart positions Album US Hot 100 US Modern Rock US Mainstream Rock UK 1989 "Holding on to the Earth" — 2217 — — The Indescribable Wow 1994 "Baby I Can't Please You" — — — — Martinis & Bikinis Composer of television music Gilmore Girls (2000–2007) 153 episodes Bunheads (2012–2013) 18 episodes References 1.Jump up ^ Artist Biography by Jason Ankeny (January 28, 1962). "Sam Phillips | Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved February 19, 2014. 2.Jump up ^ Overstreet, Jeffrey (2009). "A Conversation with Sam Phillips". imagejournal.org. Retrieved May 26, 2016. 3.Jump up ^ Alfonso, Barry (2002). The Billboard guide to contemporary Christian music. Random House Digital, Inc. p. 226. ISBN 0-8230-7718-7. Retrieved November 9, 2011. 4.Jump up ^ Ankeny, Jason. "Sam Phillips Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved November 9, 2011. 5.Jump up ^ Brown, Helen (July 15, 2004). "Spotlight on a broken heart". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 9, 2011. 6.Jump up ^ Adams, Sam (October 14–20, 2004). "Musicpicks: Sam Phillips". Philadelphia City Paper. Retrieved November 9, 2011. 7.Jump up ^ "Sam Phillips – A Boot and a Shoe". Arts and Faith. May 20, 2004. Retrieved November 9, 2011. 8.Jump up ^ "Sam Phillips". overtherhine.com. Archived from the original on June 7, 2010. Retrieved November 9, 2011. 9.Jump up ^ Lewis, Randy (May 9, 2010). "For musicians, economy is the mother of invention". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved November 9, 2011. 10.Jump up ^ Adams, Sam (November 16, 2011). "Sam Phillips". American Songwriter. Retrieved July 31, 2012. 11.Jump up ^ Adams, Sam (June 13, 2012). "Sam Phillips". Sam Phillips. Retrieved June 13, 2012. 12.Jump up ^ "Release "Push Any Button" by Sam Phillips – MusicBrainz". Retrieved December 5, 2013. 13.Jump up ^ Stewart, Perry, "Nightcrawler: A Star Is Born" Fort Worth Star-Telegram 9 January 1998 14.Jump up ^ Falsani, Cathleen (August 26, 2013). "Stubborn grace and pushing buttons". The Orange County Register. Retrieved May 26, 2016. 15.Jump up ^ Ouellette, Dan (June 21, 2008). "T Bone Burnett's Ex Finds Her Voice". abcnews.go.com. Retrieved May 26, 2016. 16.Jump up ^ "Levertov Award Recipients". imagejournal.org. Retrieved May 26, 2016. 17.Jump up ^ "Holding on to the Earth – Sam Phillips". Billboard. Retrieved November 9, 2011. External links Official website Sam Phillips at the Internet Movie Database Category:1962 births Category:American female singers Category:American pop singers Category:American rock musicians Category:American rock singers Category:Female rock singers Category:Singers from California Category:Living people